Follow spots are a well-known part of many entertainment productions and are commonly used in theatres, television studios, concerts, theme parks, night clubs and other venues. Some follow spots are manually controlled luminaires where the operator has control over the direction the luminaire is pointing, typically to illuminate a performer, and to the color, size and other optical parameters of the luminaire. A production may include many follow spots, each with its own operator, as shown in FIG. 1. In this depiction, four follow spots 60, each with attendant operator 62, are directed towards a target point 242 on a performance area 240. A performer may be situated at the target point 242 and, as that performer moves around the performance area 240, the operators 62 will move their respective follow spots 60 to keep the performer illuminated.
In such systems, the skill of the operators 62 may not be similar, e.g., some operators may be slow to follow the performer or inaccurate in their use of the follow spot. Attempting to synchronize color or intensity changes between the multiple operators may be difficult and/or inaccurate. Additionally, a lighting designer may wish to situate the follow spots in locations where it would be difficult or unsafe to place an operator. For example, above the stage or in areas where there is insufficient height or space for an operator. Even if it is possible to safely situate the operator, he may be uncomfortable and forced to remain in a cramped position for the duration of the event.